Las colinas de la eternidad
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Ana se fue de vacaciones a Suiza con su familia, a las famosas "colinas de la eternidad" visitadas por cientos de turistas todos los años. Allí ella descubrirá de forma interesante porque se llaman así...


Se sentía rara, definitivamente se sentía rara. Pero también se sentía en paz consigo misma, de alguna extraña manera. Esas colinas que estaban escalando tenían algo místico que ella no podía descifrar aun. Siguieron escalando hasta que se hizo de noche y el padre de Ana busco una cueva donde refugiarse y descansar del agotador viaje. Y a pesar de que ella trato de dormir, simplemente no podía. Ella escuchaba voces, susurros, sonidos que parecían muy lejanos en tiempo y espacio, pero cercanos al mismo tiempo…no parecían unas colinas típicas de este mundo, había algo sobrenatural en el ambiente….ella se fue del campamento silenciosamente y siguió a esas voces que la llamaban y la incitaban a dejarse llevar por la magia de su corazón y la sabiduría de su alma en coma… ¿Por qué la llamaban? ¿Qué querían de ella?

Ana se asustó, pero luego apareció una luz muy brillante que le transmitía paz, armonía y tranquilidad a su mente atormentada por las voces. Esa luz provenía del pico de la colina, de lo más alto. Ella se sentó y respiro profundamente, el viento hacía que su cabello se moviera incontrolablemente, pero eso le encantaba, ya que ella siempre amo el viento y su olor a libertad y felicidad. Miro la luna llena, y se sumergió en un mágico sueño que no olvidaría hasta el final de su existencia

_- ¿En dónde estoy? –Se preguntó Ana confundida_

_Ella observaba que estaba en un bosque tétrico, con espíritus etéreos y con las voces susurrando en su cabeza cada vez más fuerte. De pronto, comenzó a llover y sonaron relámpagos fuertísimos. Y desde el cielo lluvioso salió una calavera alta y con capucha negra. El bosque se volvió más tenebroso todavía, el cielo y los árboles se volvieron negros, y las voces ahora no susurraban, gritaban…_

_- Ha llegado tu hora_

_Ana se puso a llorar desesperada y confundida_

_- ¡No entiendo porque estoy aquí! ¡Y quiero que esas voces se detengan, no las soporto!_

_El esqueleto con capucha ordeno con voz firme:_

_- ¡Deténganse de una vez, malditos demonios del infierno! ¿No ven que están haciendo pasar mal a una nueva integrante del paraíso?_

_- ¿Cómo que nueva integrante del paraíso? – Pregunto Ana aterrorizada_

_- Así es, escuchaste bien…vas a formar parte del paraíso porque ha llegado tu hora. Es por eso que viste esa luz, era yo quien abría la puerta del inframundo para ir a buscarte a ti, porque Dios me lo encomendó. Ahora estas en el limbo… ¿un poco terrorífico, no? Bueno esto no es ni la mitad de terrorífico de lo que es el infierno, allí no aguantarías ni cinco minutos…es el sufrimiento eterno, para que te des una idea de lo que es estar en el reino de Satanás_

_Ana se puso a temblar de miedo, y le suplico:_

_- Por favor…no me quiero morir. Tengo muchos sueños que cumplir, muchas cosas que hacer, muchos países a los que quiero viajar…no me mates, te lo ruego! – Ana se puso a llorar sin control_

_- No me lo digas a mí, díselo a Dios…él me encomendó que te llevara al paraíso, si fuera por mi jamás te hubiera ido a buscar_

_- Entonces voy a ir a hablar con él, esto no puede ser así – Dijo Ana bastante enojada – No me quiero morir sin antes haber cumplido mi sueño de ser escritora_

_- Como tú quieras niñita, pero te advierto que es muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión_

_El encapuchado y Ana se teletransportaron por arte de magia directamente hacia las puertas del paraíso. Allí los recibió uno de los ángeles guardianes, que miro con cierta curiosidad a Ana_

_- Me sorprende que la hayas convencido tan rápido…yo pensé que ibas a tardar horas para convencerla de que venga hasta aquí – Dijo el ángel asombrado_

_- Lamento decirte que no la pude convencer, y ahora ella quiere hablar con el todopoderoso, así que la tendré que dejar pasar viva – Dijo el encapuchado molesto – Es la primera vez que esto me pasa en mi trabajo. Normalmente a las personas que voy a buscar es porque ya no tienen más ganas de seguir viviendo, pero no sé porque el todopoderoso me encomendó traer a esta chiquita_

_Ana también miro con curiosidad al ángel, era la primera vez que veía uno, y le impresionaba._

_- Entonces es verdad que los ángeles son hermosos – Dijo Ana mirando embelesada al ángel_

_El ángel se sonrojo y sonrió_

_- Sabes, esto queda entre nosotros, pero me caes bien y yo tampoco creo que haya llegado tu hora, pero bueno…es una orden del todopoderoso_

_- ¿Así que así lo llaman en el paraíso? ¿El todopoderoso? – Cuestiono Ana con una risita – Es más fácil llamarlo Dios_

_- No nos permite llamarlo así, ya que así lo llaman los humanos. Y ya sabes, no está muy orgulloso de ustedes que digamos…por todas las cosas malas que están pasando en el mundo_

_- Pero que no generalice, tampoco somos todos así…hay gente buena en el mundo, y yo creo firmemente que la humanidad es buena de corazón_

_El ángel se quedó impresionado con las palabras de la chica, y la dejo pasar junto con el encapuchado. Apenas entro, Ana veía a gente muerta sonriendo alegremente y charlando o bailando. Vio maravillada a Mozart y Beethoven tocando el piano mientras se tomaban una jarra gigante de whisky, a Gardel bailando tango con Bach_

_- ¡Viva la música clásica! – Gritaron Mozart y Beethoven al mismo tiempo - ¡Y viva el tango! Pero la música clásica es mejor sin dudas – Y chocaron las jarras de whisky y se la tomaron toda de un solo trago_

_Ana se rio divertida junto a ellos_

_- Yo te recomendaría que no te acerques a ellos, porque si te tocan tú te mueres. Es por eso mismo que yo no quería llevarte viva al paraíso, porque si cualquier muerto te toca mueres al instante_

_- ¿Pero al menos puedo hablar con ellos? – Pregunto Ana, ella se moría de ganas de hablar con Mozart y decirle cuanto le admiraba_

_- Eso si puedes hacer, pero yo te acompañare para protegerte. Ahora esta borracho y puede hacer cualquier estupidez…te digo por experiencia propia que Mozart borracho hace más desastres que una manada de drogadictos violentos…_

_Mozart empezó a bailar desnudo arriba de una tabla de planchar, y cinco ángeles se apresuraron a controlarlo_

_- ¡Viva la música clásica hijos de puta! – Grito Mozart tratando de hacer una especie de baile erótico, y con Beethoven haciendo palmas como un desquiciado_

_- ¡Obvio! ¡Sos un genio! – Grito Ana emocionada. Mozart la escucho y le guiño un ojo_

_- ¡Gracias bombona! – Ana se sonrojo y desvió la mirada del músico_

_- Creo que no es un buen momento para hablarle – Dijo el encapuchado molesto, y siguió caminando junto con Ana, mientras que Mozart andaba insultando a los ángeles guardianes haciéndoles gestos obscenos_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso? – Se burló Ana riéndose como loca_

_- Ese Mozart es una mala influencia… - Dijo el encapuchado irritado – ¿celoso yo? Jajajaja te contagiaste de la estupidez de Mozart…_

_- Prefiero ser loca y divertida como el, a normal y aburrido como tú – Dijo Ana sacándole la lengua_

_El encapuchado gruño_

_- Oh todopoderoso, me diste la misión más difícil de todas…._

_- No exageres esqueleto, tienes suerte de que no te haya tocado una chica histérica…la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad son demasiado insoportables y te hablan todo el día de chicos _

_- Mejor sigamos caminando antes de que me vuelva a morir por segunda vez – Dijo el encapuchado malhumorado_

_- Que raro, ósea que la muerte antes era un ser vivo como yo…bueno esto si es extraño_

_- No te pienso contar toda la historia de mi vida…pero te diré que sí, antes era una persona como tú. Millones de años atrás_

_- Oh, ya veo – Dijo Ana sorprendida_

_Por fin llegaron al altar de Dios, quien era un ser más gigante que el más grande de los dinosaurios, tan grande que solo se le podían ver los pies y las rodillas_

_- Así que quieres hablar conmigo, Ana Frank…_

_- Sí. Mire, con todo respeto…yo no estoy lista para morir, no quiero morir, no ha llegado todavía mi hora, y parece que todos piensan igual que yo. No sé porque quieres que me muera…_

_Dios suspiro_

_- Sabía que te ibas a negar, pero yo lo hago para protegerte. Tuviste la mala suerte de ir justo de vacaciones a las colinas de la eternidad, y esas colinas están malditas, esas voces que escuchabas son de gente atormentada que murió hace mucho tiempo en esas mismas colinas, y por eso se llaman colinas de la eternidad. Porque todo aquel que muere en ese lugar, queda atrapado su espíritu para siempre en ese lugar, y no pueden ir al paraíso ni a ningún otro lugar. Se quedan atrapados allí por toda la eternidad. No sé bien porque, pero tengo la intuición de que Lucifer habrá hechizado el lugar con magia negra, o no se…lo único que sé es que esas colinas son extrañas, únicas en el mundo. ¿Por qué crees que todos los turistas que van a Suiza a visitar esas colinas no regresan jamás? Porque son asesinados por esas almas rencorosas, condenadas a estar atrapadas durante toda su existencia en esas colinas_

_- Entonces mis padres también están en peligro – Dijo Ana angustiada_

_- Todos están en peligro, pero los espíritus seguramente irán por ti, porque les atraen más las almas jóvenes…_

_- Y si yo no te hubiera ido a buscar, seguramente tú ya estarías muerta – Intervino la muerte_

_- Exacto, además sufres una muerte lenta y dolorosa…y yo lo que hice fue traerte hasta aquí, con la opción de que murieras ahora y sin dolor._

_- Pero no quiero…tengo otra idea, ustedes distraen a los demonios mientras yo trato de escapar con mis papas_

_- Pero ustedes ya escalaron demasiado alto, no podremos distraerlos tanto tiempo. Son muy poderosos – Dijo la muerte – A no ser que pidamos la ayuda de Satanás, pero ese hijo de puta no nos ayudara en nada_

_- Olvídate de Lucifer – Dijo Dios terminante – trataremos de mandar a nuestros ángeles para distraerlos, pero ustedes tienen que ser muy rápidos o morirán y serán enviados al reino de Satanás…y ahí si te digo que no hay salvación alguna_

_- Estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo. La vida es lo más valioso que tengo y no quisiera perderla tan rápido, no sin antes haber cumplido todas mis metas – Dijo Ana con determinación_

_Dios se sorprendió de la seguridad de la jovencita, pero sonrió_

_- Prepárate para escapar, Ana…1…2…3... ¡AHORA!_

Ana se despertó repentinamente y grito horrorizada al ver que una cara horrible y demacrada se acercaba hacia ella. Los ángeles aparecieron con sus arcos y flechas atacando a los demonios demacrados, mientras Ana corrió a despertar a sus padres.

- ¡PIM! ¡MAMAAAAA! ¡DESPIERTEN, VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!

Otto se despertó y trato de calmar a su hija, pero al escuchar los gritos horripilantes de los demonios se asustó y despertó a Edith. La familia trato de bajar de la colina desesperadamente, mientras los ángeles estaban luchando contra las almas atormentadas de los muertos

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO ANA?! – Grito Otto espantado, mientras que Edith estaba petrificada del horror y no hacía nada más que llorar

- No hay tiempo para explicarles, ¡VAMONOS ANTES DE QUE NOS MATEN!

Ana trato de bajar la colina lo más rápido posible, pero sin querer tropezó con una piedra y se cayó desde miles de metros. Lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo desplomada fue un hermoso rostro…el rostro de su ángel guardián (no se pregunten como lo sabía, ella simplemente se dio cuenta de que era su ángel guardián)

…

- ¡Ay por dios! ¡Todo esto fue mi culpa! ¡Jamás debimos haber ido a esas colinas embrujadas! – Se lamentó Otto llorando como un bebe. A su lado estaban llorando Margot, Edith y Peter

- No llores, Pim – Murmuro Ana débilmente. Estaba acostada en una cama de un hospital de Ámsterdam, y milagrosamente había sobrevivido a esa caída mortal – Estoy aquí

- ¡Oh Ana! ¡Lo siento! – Dijo Pim llorando más fuerte todavía, y abrazo a Ana

- No se preocupen, estoy aquí…estoy aquí…mi hora no ha llegado todavía – Dijo Ana con doble intención, ósea diciéndoselo a sus seres queridos y al mismo tiempo a Dios y sus ángeles – Yo no moriré hasta que haya escribido un libro, se los juro…ni siquiera los demonios y los nazis de Hitler me impedirán ser una escritora famosa, ya lo verán….

_- Es en vano que la hayamos dejado viva, mi señor. Ella morirá en un campo de concentración a los pocos años – Le dijo un ángel a Dios_

_- Lo sé bien, pero yo no dejare que muera sin escribir su diario y cumplir su sueño…es lo menos que puedo hacer por un alma tan hermosa como ella_


End file.
